Prophecy
by superpower37
Summary: Definately AU. There's a prophecy about Rocky DeSantos' little sister. Will she fufill it?
1. The Beginning

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Elizabeth. I don't Power Rangers.

Author's note: This takes place after Rocky is in the hospital. Underlined are thoughts, italics are the prophecy, and bold is time.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_A child born with great powers. A child given up for adoption._

A mother walked in the field with her new born baby girl crying softly. The father was right behind them. She was giving her up for adoption because it was too dangerous to live with them since she was powerful. Of course they were doing this to protect her. Zordon said that he'd keep an eye on her as she grew up.

_Seen by the mother for only one day. A child with an older brother._

The girl's older brother didn't know thing about her. He was at his grandparents' house.

_A young child born on the 5th of June. Will aid the protectors in battle._

The woman went back to the hospital that night to give her to the hospital again. She said a teary goodbye.

_A young girl born to frightful parents. Will help save the world from a cunning evil._

* * *

**15 years later:**

Rocky DeSantos walked into the Juice Bar in Angel Grove with his friends. Elizabeth Andrews was already in there. She had long dirty-blond hair and looked a lot like Rocky. Tommy, Kat, and Aisha were staring at her.

"Hey guys! What's up" Rocky asked.

"Looks like she could be your sister" Tommy said without looking at him. Rocky stared at him.

"What" he asked.

"That girl over there" Kat pointed at Elizabeth "She looks a lot like you".

"No! I don't have a sister" Rocky told them.

"Maybe she's a long lost sister" Adam piped up.

"My parents would have told me" he replied.

"Zordon told me that there was this prophecy about a girl with extraordinary powers" Adam said.

"Well, my mom told me that we were indicated in something. She wrote it down for me on this piece of paper" he said pulling out the paper. Adam looked over at the paper.

"That's the prophecy" he exclaimed.

"So you think that's her" Rocky asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" every one of his friends replied at once. He went over to Elizabeth. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rocky DeSantos" she asked. Rocky stared at her unbelievably.

"That's me" he said.

"Look, I know this is freaky, but I know you're my older brother" Elizabeth said turning around. He smiled.

"And I know that you're my little sister. Well, I just found out" he said.

"I did too. I mean, I had a vision" she said.

"One of those abilities in the prophecy" Rocky asked. She shook her head.

"I also know your secret" Elizabeth said.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please R&R!


	2. Secret's Out

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This is also AU of Dino Thunder.

Chapter 2: Secret's Out

"What" Rocky asked stunned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You were the blue Zeo ranger" she whispered "Not to mention the second Mighty Morphin' red ranger". Rocky's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I was" he said hesitantly.

"Too bad that you did that stupid move in boxing! You could have been the blue Turbo ranger" Elizabeth said. Rocky nodded.

"Elizabeth…" he started.

"Beth. Call me Beth" she interrupted.

"Beth, I want you to meet my friends" he continued. He introduced the whole Turbo team, not including Alpha and Zordon.

"Hi" she said afterwards.

"Hey" they replied back. Beth gasped. They all looked at her.

"I hate to tell you, but this whole prophecy thing is going to take a very long time" Beth said. Tommy looked confused.

"That's okay, we're still young" he said. Beth laughed. She shook her head.

"No, I mean until you are 26. I saw you with another ranger team. You were 25" Beth told him. Everyone that knew him began to crack up.

"Tommy continuing as a ranger is no surprise" Rocky said.

"He cut his hair and was wearing a lot of black" Beth said ignoring him (AN: You know what team she's talking about right?).

"Tommy cut his hair" Kat asked "He looks good with his hair long". Everyone began laughing at that. Tommy stared at them confused.

"What? I probably got a girlfriend or something" he said. Beth was shaking her head. She knew that he could tell that that statement wasn't correct.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I feel for you" Adam joked. Tommy's response was a stomp on his foot. Adam bent down and rubbed and growled at him. The others laughed.

"Now, I want to get to know my long lost baby sister" Rocky said. They did. Beth went to Rocky's house and got a tight hug from her birth parents.

* * *

_**6 years later:**_

Beth's prediction wasn't all correct. Tommy did have a girlfriend, but he didn't cut his hair because of her. He did lead a new Power Rangers team called Dino Thunder. The team was made up of four of his students.

"Hey Dr. O" Ethan James, the blue ranger, called. He and his teammates were in the living room. His friend Conner, the red ranger, turned to him.

"I wonder if Dr. O has a girlfriend" Conner asked.

"Don't even think about it" Trent, the white ranger, warned. Conner bent down and picked up a box of pictures that Tommy had lying around. He took out a picture of Kimberly Hart.

"Conner! What have I told you about getting into my stuff" Tommy asked furiously. Conner instantly put down the box, but held on to that picture. Tommy marched over to him and Conner cringed.

"Well, that's Conner for you Dr. O. There's nothing really abnormal about that" Kira, the yellow ranger told him.

"Yeah, I guess. Now that you've all seen the picture I guess I should tell you about it" Tommy gave in.

"Yes please" Ethan chimed in. Tommy grabbed the box and sat on the couch. The others plopped down next to him.

"This is the first pink ranger and my first girlfriend Kimberly Hart. This was taken when we were in high school" he explained. Kira's eyes widened.

"**_The_** Kimberly Hart. A famous gymnast living in Florida" she asked. Tommy shook his head. He bent down and took out another picture.

"This is the first ranger team" he said. He had taken the picture before each of them had departed to do their own stuff. Then, he put the picture down and took out another photo.

"Another girl" Trent asked.

"Yup, my second girlfriend and second pink ranger" Tommy announced. He put that one down and revealed another picture.

"Man Dr. O! How many girlfriends did you have" Conner asked.

"Did? Did you just say _did_ Conner? I do have a social life" Tommy told him. Kira broke the silence.

"So who's this" she asked.

"This is my current girlfriend" he said.

"What's her name" Trent asked.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! R&R! You'll find out who it is pretty soon!


	3. Big Surprise

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Tell me if you think the couple is good.

Chapter 3: A Big Surprise

"Her name is Elizabeth DeSantos. Her brother was the second red and the second blue rangers" Tommy said. Conner whistled and Tommy gave him a hard swat on the head.

"OW! That hurt Dr. O" he complained. Kira and Ethan snorted. Conner growled at them.

"Serves you right. Speaking of Beth, I've got to go pick her up from the airport" Tommy said getting up.

"Why" Trent simply asked.

"She was on vacation down in Florida" he replied. He looked at their faces and could tell instantly that they wanted to come.

"Can we come" Kira asked.

"If you guys behave" Tommy told them. The kids cheered.

"Don't worry, me and Trent will keep them in line Dr. O" Kira stated. Trent nodded in agreement. Dr. O grabbed his keys and Conner got his out. Ten minutes later, they were at the airport waiting for her. They saw her and Tommy waved. She also had another girl walking with her.

"Hey Tommy" Beth said.

"Hey honey" he said kissing her. The woman next to her giggled.

"Honestly, I could never picture you two together" she said.

"I could picture you and him" Beth shot back jokingly.

"That's because we did go out" the girl said. Tommy recognized who it was now.

"Kim" he said stunned. She smiled.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since I left for Florida" Kim said.

"How do you know her" he asked her. He hadn't heard her.

"Oh, I was one of those groups of people that _you_ didn't recognize" Beth said. Beth had always been extremely smart and was placed four grades ahead of her normal class. Then, Tommy noticed that Kim was wearing an engagement ring.

"So, you're getting married" he asked.

"Yup, that's why I'm down here. Me and my fiancé are getting married down here. You'd really like him Tommy" Kim said.

"I'm happy for you. We've both found people" he said. Kim looked at the kids.

"Who are they" she asked. Beth spoke up.

"They are the newest ranger team" she said. Tommy and Beth both knew what was coming next.

"Let me guess, you're part of it" Kim asked. Tommy shook his head.

"He really took the 'once a ranger, always a ranger too far'. I think he's going to be the ranger that's gone through every possible ranger color before he gets so old that he can't do it anymore" Beth commented and Kim reluctantly agreed. They went to Tommy's car.

"What are their names Tommy" Kim asked.

"Conner's the one in the red, Ethan's in the blue, Kira's in the yellow, and Trent's the one in the white" Tommy said.

"And he's the black ranger" Beth told her "Let's go to his house".

"Actually, I'm staying at a hotel so can you drop me off" Kim asked. They dropped her off and the kids went home. Beth and Tommy got into his house.

"I'm glad I moved in with you" she said. Tommy smiled.

"Me too" he told her. He took her hand and led her out the back and into his garden.

"I didn't know you could garden" Beth commented.

"That's because I never showed you my garden" he said simply.

"Yeah, but you think I would have recognized by now" she said. Tommy stopped when they could see the moon good. He turned to her. Beth was looking at the moon when she saw him get down on one knee.

"Beth, I've met you when I didn't have someone to love. I instantly knew that you were the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I only have one question. Will you marry me" he asked.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Please R&R!


	4. Yes or No?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 4: Yes or No?

"I have loved you since I met you too. To answer your question, yes" Beth said. Tommy placed a gorgeous ring on her finger and twirled her in the air. They kissed passionately.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I've been a nervous wreck trying figure out how to do it" Tommy said between kisses.

"I'm glad I said yes. You don't have to be nervous" Beth told him. They kept kissing until they were out of breath.

"Yes, I did. I was worried that you'd say no" he replied.

"How could I? I love you so much" she told him gently. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and they walked back into the house.

"I think we should start planning the wedding. We'll have everyone over tomorrow night to tell them the big news" he said. Beth agreed. The next morning, they called a lot of their friends.

"Of course man! I want to meet the girlfriend that you've always been talking about" the voice on the other line said.

"Uh Jase, she's not my girlfriend anymore" Tommy said.

"What? Why? What happened" Jason Scott asked.

"She became my fiancée" Tommy replied happily. He heard Jason telling his wife, Trini, in the background.

"I'll call Kim, Zack, Billy, and Tanya" Trini shouted excitedly. Later, the original rangers were all at Tommy's house. David and Sam Trueheart were also there.

"Congratulations baby bro" David said patting him on the back.

"Thanks David" Tommy replied.

"So she wasn't a power ranger either" David asked.

"Nope, not yet" Tommy said. He went over to Beth and pulled her aside. He also went and got a box from his office.

"What's wrong honey" Beth asked.

"I didn't want to give it to you right away, but I know it's for you" Tommy said. He gave her the box and she opened it. Inside was a pink gem.

"What's this" she asked.

"This is the pink dino gem. You are now the pink Dino Thunder ranger" Tommy announced. Beth gasped and ran to tell the others. They all wished her well.

"We didn't want you to be left out of all the fun we have" Conner said wryly. Kira went over to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Welcome to the team" Kira said.

"Yeah, it'll be cool having a new ranger on the team" Ethan said.

"And I won't be the newbie" Trent added. Conner slung his arm around Trent.

"You'll always be the newbie" he said.

* * *

Kim comes in next chapter! See who her soon-to-be husband is! Please R&R!


End file.
